After the Station
by MagickSennyo
Summary: This is set after the epilogue in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. So SPOILERS! Slash as well.After the train leaves we see the true nature of Harry's life.


"Lily, say goodbye to your father, you'll see him next weekend," Ginny said coldly as she watched the Hogwart's Express leave the station. Harry dropped to his knees to hug his daughter before rising and nodding crisply at Ginny. Her eyes flashed angrily and her mouth turned downward in an ugly sneer.

"Mimicking your little boy toy? Don't think I didn't see you watching him!"

"That's none of your business, Ginny. Please bring Lily on time this Saturday; I'd like to spend some time with her for once."

Ginny's frown deepened. "You should have thought about that before you divorced me!" she spat before whirling around and storming off.

Lily looked torn between her parents before smiling apologetically at her father and running to catch up with her mother.

Harry sighed deeply before looking around for Draco. He was saying goodbye to his wife before she apparated away. Harry couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as Draco walked toward him.

"Finally free, Potter?" Draco asked, his hand snaking out to brush against Harry's.

"Finally, yes." he replied, returning the caress.

"Did she give you hell again?" he asked, taking in the dejected slump of Harry's shoulders.

Harry nodded sadly, his earlier elation at seeing his lover fading in the light of reality. He wanted to see his children more often, to raise them himself--but Ginny had kept them away for the past year. Harry couldn't believe she hadn't suspected him sooner.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get to see Lily this weekend," Draco said reassuringly.

Harry shrugged and Draco sighed. "Must I resort to drastic measures, Potter?"

Harry looked at him in confusion but soon found himself pushed into an empty corridor and slammed against a wall.

"What the--" but the rest of Harry's tirade was cut off by Draco's mouth covering his.

Deft hands unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pushed them to the floor. Draco followed them as he gracefully dropped to his knees.

"Gods, Draco, we're in public!" Harry hissed, though his hands fisted in Draco's pale hair anyway.

Draco smirked up at Harry's flushed face before leaning down to place a long lick up the underside of Harry's cock. Harry shuddered violently and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump. He couldn't stop his hips from shooting forward in search of more friction.

"Teasing me isn't a good idea, Draco," Harry warned his voice low and dangerous.

"Is that a threat, Potter?"

"A promise." Harry whispered, gripping Draco by the hair and thrusting roughly into his mouth.

Draco gagged a bit at first but easily began to match Harry's thrusts. A wicked gleam entered his eyes and Harry groaned loudly as Draco hummed around his cock. The vibrations washed over his oversensitive flesh and built at the base of his spine until it was too much. With a shout Harry came, spurting down the back of Draco's throat.

Draco swallowed a few times then stood, pulling Harry's pants back up in the process. Once Harry was suitably dressed they left the corridor to walk to their apparition point. On their way they passed a few of their mutual acquaintances from the ministry but no one thought twice about the two of them together. Harry had spoken for the Malfoy's during their trial and the two of them had been spotted out together ever since. The true nature of their relationship was known only to them and Ginny—and she was silenced by the divorce contract.

Draco stopped suddenly and Harry was brought out of his orgasm induced delirium rather abruptly. Ginny was still in the train station and she'd adopted her most formidable Molly Weasley expression.

"In the station, Harry? Have you no shame?" She asked venomously.

"Why are you still here, Weasley? Shouldn't you be home with your daughter, not stalking your EX-husband?" Draco drawled coldly.

Ginny looked flustered for a second before snapping again.

"My name is not Weasley anymore."

"You're also not married to Harry anymore." Draco replied, a smirk stretching across his face.

Ginny turned bright red before storming off angrily for the second time in that day. They saw her reach her apparition point and turned back to the before she disappeared.

Draco turned to Harry and pulled his towards their spot. He apparated them both to Harry's flat and immediately went about making tea. Harry watched him from the doorway for a second before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around his lithe form.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this." He murmured.

"I can take care of her Harry, don't worry." Draco poured the hot water into cups then turned to Harry. "Tea?"

Harry shook his head no then took the cup from Draco's hand and sat it back on the table. With a growl he lifted Draco onto the counter and began attack his pale throat with bites and kisses. He needed Draco more than he'd ever needed anything in his life. He needed his pure white skin and delicate features to erase the memories of fiery red hair and anger. He had Draco naked in seconds and wasted no time shedding his own clothing.

"Are you going to fuck me here?" Draco gasped, arching against Harry's mouth at his nipple.

"Yes." Harry growled.

Draco couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips. Harry was being rough and possessive and Draco couldn't get enough. He pressed closer to Harry, arching and rubbing against his wantonly. Harry pulled his wand and summoned the lube from his bedside table. He cap popping sounded loud in the kitchen but Draco didn't seem to notice—he was too busy wriggling until his bottom hung off the counter. Harry quickly poured some of the liquid on his hand and pressed two fingers into his lover. Draco wailed and bucked backwards, eager and ready. Harry watched Draco writhe for a moment before slicking more of the lube over his cock and gripping Draco's hips tightly. In one swift movement he sheathed himself in Draco and began pumping.

"Fuck Harry, harder!" Draco screamed, bracing his hands on the cabinets and meeting each of Harry's thrusts.

"Shit Draco, touch yourself." Harry panted, his thumbs bruising Draco's hips ruthlessly.

It took Draco a moment to balance himself, but then he was stroking himself roughly in time with Harry's thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building and he couldn't stop it. It blazed through him like an explosion, causing him to shriek and tremble all over. Harry watched Draco come undone before surrendering to his own orgasm.

Harry slumped against the counter but realized he was smushing Draco and sat up quickly. Draco rolled his eyes at him before grabbing Harry's wand and spelling their tea hot and settling himself at the table naked. Harry watched him hungrily for a moment then scooped him into his arms and carried him towards the bed room.

"Potter! Hot tea in my hands!"

Harry smirked and tossed the cup to the floor, tea and all. He ignored Draco's outraged spluttering and tossed him on the bed and slammed the door shut. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
